


7 Devils in the City

by dragonrose19



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alpha!Tsukiyama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Each update is 5 chapters at once, F/M, I am so sorry, I'm losing sleep for this, Kinda Cannibalism, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tsukiyama, alpha!kaneki, top Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrose19/pseuds/dragonrose19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina had no idea that being distantly related to ghouls would change his DNA. Now transformed into the monster he once feared, he flees to Tokyo. Once there, he has to learn how to adapt to what he is and joins forces with others to rain chaos down on the entire city. However, what is he supposed to do in the face of two Alphas who are bound and determined to tame him? Find out right here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dex: Right then, hello out there in radio land! I feel I should warn you now: there will be a shitload of original characters, A/B/O Dynamics, gay sex, maybe hetero sex, bad language, gore, and plain insanity throughout this work. Also, minor Body Horror. I hope you enjoy our time together and if not, hey, I tried. Here we go!!**

**~+~+~+~**

** January, 2012 **

_Blood, oh god so much blood, what’s happening? Pain, it hurts, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP-_ I bolted up in bed screaming. _Oh god it HURTS. What’s happened to my back? Wait I can see clearly? Glasses, where are my glasses, did I sleep with them on?_ I searched frantically for my glasses and realized something. _I’m missing something? My chest feels flat and, oh holy god, what is between my legs??_ I remembered Grandpa and Dad warning me that when I hit puberty some things might change. Some things that weren’t normal. Could this be it? My glasses were on the dresser, now that I thought about it, and there was a weight on my back…

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. What awaited me there horrified me. Three eyes instead of two, all of them black where the whites should be with glowing red irises, and from my back sprouted a true nightmare. Glittering ocean blue petal-like wings and thick black tentacles, at least six, moving softly in some invisible current. I wanted to throw up.

I knew Grandma Himeko and Grandpa Kyouichi were those things. The ones they called Ghouls. But my dad had somehow been human. Mom’s grandparents were too, but Grandpa Michael was human as well. I never met them, but I did spend time with Dad’s parents. They told me that something about the environment here had affected them oddly. Dad and Grandpa Michael warned that since I had relatives on both sides with that quirk, it was very possible I could turn out like them.

I should have believed them, I thought desperately as I stared at the boy in the mirror. I’ve been human up till 16, I don’t know how to hunt, I don’t think I could even kill somebody- wait, Dad should know what to do right? I scrambled for my phone and dialed.

Three rings and I had an answer.

“Chinami, it’s 2 in the morning. This needs to be good,” Dad’s groggy voice filtered through the earpiece. I was so happy to hear that growl, I could cry.

“I think possibility of being a throwback to your folks just became definitely,” I giggled hysterically. There was a rustle on the other side and a mumble of ‘on my way’ as he hung up.

I put the phone down and tried to breath. Okay, first thing’s first, I have to get rid of these things on my back. I started doing the breathing exercises Dad had taught me over the years and slowly relaxed. Just as slowly, I felt the appendages sink back into their proper spot inch by disgusting inch. Gross. When I opened my eyes the normal two were back to their correct shade of white and brown. But the third was still black and red, sitting in the middle of my forehead so innocently. This is not cool, but I just have to deal.

Thank God Mom is so used to my nightmares she ignores them at this point. If she had found me, I shuddered. I knew what my Mom thought of Ghouls. Not pretty, to say the least. There was a tap at my window and I opened it carefully, before sliding out. Dad gripped me in a tight hug and just held me for a bit.

“I knew it could happen but I never really thought it would,” he whispered.

“That makes two of us,” I sighed, “Okay now what? I really don’t think I can feed myself Dad. I don’t think I could ever hurt somebody like that.”

He looked me in the eye and said something I felt would haunt me for the rest of my life.

“If you aren’t the predator they fear you to be, they will do so much worse to you then you ever could to them. Be the killer, not the victim.” I shivered in his grip and hugged him again. He was, in some incredibly twisted way, right about that. He pushed me back again.

“Pack a bag fast and then get back out here,” he instructed. I crawled back through the window and started stuffing clothes into a backpack, grabbing a few hair cloths to hide my extra eye. I pushed it out the window but before I could follow the thing, my door opened.

“Hina I know your Dad is here,” Mom sighed, “He better hide you fast. I’m only giving you an hour’s head start.”

“Mom?” I squeaked. She snorted in disgust.

“Be happy I’m giving you that, rotten little demon. I can’t believe I spawned your disgusting self.” The door closed just as quietly as it had opened. I choked down a sob and climbed out the window again.

 

**~+~+~+~**

 

We drove around for several hours before finally going to Grandma and Grandpa’s place. I felt sick to my stomach. I’d always thought I meant more to Mom than that. I really wanted to puke. Dad ushered me into the house, Grandma Himeko pulling me to the living room where several others were waiting. I quickly found a seat to myself and kept my mouth shut.

Grandpa Kyouichi cleared his throat, effectively getting everyone’s attention and silencing the room.

“The American Bureau of Counter Ghoul is sending in a large unit of Doves. The best thing is send you younger ones overseas, to Tokyo since we’re all Japanese. Well almost all,” He joked as he eyed the girls beside me, “you all have some form of contact out there. Whether it’s a friend or a relative, get hold of them immediately. Phone is available in the kitchen.” There was a scramble for the phone and Grandma approached.

“You have a cousin, Nishiki, who is willing to keep an eye on you. I also called an old friend who can help you find a place to stay for good. He runs a shop in the 20th ward called Anteiku, and he’s expecting three of you. Understand?”

“Yes Miss Himeko,” the girls chorused.

“I promise Grandma Hime,” I replied softly.

The girls started talking to each other in Spanish after that so I snuck off to find Dad. He was on the porch, staring at the sky and having a smoke. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I wanted this all to be a dream.

“There’ll be a van to take you to the rendezvous point soon,” he sighed, “Get dressed and hide that eye.” I nodded, nuzzled his cheek with mine and went to do what he told me. By the time I was done it was too late for goodbyes, finding myself packed into the van with the others as fast as possible. I stared out the back window at the house for as long as I could before it disappeared from view. My home was gone.

 

**~+~+~+~**

The van drove for days. The driver explaining that the only place they could send us from was a harbor in California. I shivered in the corner of the van I had backed myself into, I wasn’t able to get any sleep with some of the Ghouls eyeing me like an easy meal and my parents words echoing in my skull. I was so damn tired and my stomach felt hollow.

I’d been refusing my rations, insisting that the two kids in our group needed it more than I did. That and I couldn’t handle the thought of consuming human flesh. _Maybe if I keep this up long enough I’ll starve or get picked off by the stronger ones_ , I thought bitterly. My Dad’s disappointed face flashed through my mind. I wish he was here.

Eventually the van stopped at a dock and we were ushered out, then onto the boat meant to take us away from the U.S. I was terrified suddenly. I’d never left America, I didn’t know this relative, and I was heading to a country whose language I didn’t know… Could I really do this? Could I really abandon everything and everyone I had ever known? But it was too late to try and run, I was onboard, the boat casting off.

The world had dropped from under my feet once again. And I wasn’t sure if it would be coming back anytime soon.

Of course on board things just got worse. The biggest Ghoul in the group swaggered over to my hiding spot and sneered down at me. I blinked up at him quietly.

“So, you think you’re special or something princess? Refusing the meat they provide,” he growled out threateningly. I shook my head.

“Kids need it more,” I whispered, “I’ll live.”

“So you’re a martyr, huh?” I shook my head in answer.

He glared at me and reached down, grabbing me by the throat even as I tried to get away. I went limp in his grip, _it’s over now. There’s no way I’m gonna survive this as weak as I am._ Dad’s voiced growled in the back of my skull, **_“Be the Killer, not the Victim.”_**

 _Wait, is this really it? Do I wanna die like this? Weaker than a newborn and just as pathetic? Do I want to be a victim?_ My eyes snapped open, **_oh FUCK no_**. He started at the sight of my eyes, I knew they had gone Ghoul, but squeezed tighter.

 _I am not a Victim._ I grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard enough to hear a snap.

 _I am NOT a Victim._ He screeched in surprise cradling his arm.

 _I am NOT a VICTIM._ I focused on my back and released my Kagune.

 _I AM NOT A VICTIM._ I willed my rinkaku forward.

He screamed louder as two of them impaled him and the others wrapped him up.

I narrowed my eyes and wished I could make it worse on him. My back twitched suddenly and my rinkaku bloomed with thorns, piercing him further. I tilted my head back, reveling in his screams. A shout sounded at my back, making my eyes open slightly and gaining my attention. One of the man’s cronies stood behind me with a scorpion’s tail sticking out of his abdomen. I arched an eyebrow at the girl it was attached to.

“Hey, he was trying to get the jump on you. I figured I’d help,” she replied with a smile and a shrug. I hummed softly in acknowledgement, releasing the bastard stuck to my Kagune and turning to face her. The rinkaku twitched again, the thorns disappearing before they slipped back under my skin.

“I’m a Double-Hitter like you. Wanna stick together?” she asked suddenly. I eyed her closely. Shoulder length black hair, fluffed up in curls and smoothly dark tanned skin. Her clothes were worn and shabby, though I couldn’t be sure if it was from the journey or having them for too long. She was about 5’4” in height and seemed tougher than steel with a cuddly exterior. I blinked, realizing I had been quiet too long.

“Sure, why not?” I replied softly. She smirked and dragged me off to the space I figured was her temporary turf. She sat me down and started fussing a bit in her own way. I decided I kinda liked her habits, smiling softly to myself as she growled at some low life.

“First things first, you need to eat something. Now,” she said casually as she shoved a slice of meat in my mouth,” As I was planning on asking. What’s your name?”

“Chinami Nishio,” I answered after swallowing. Only to have more of the stuff shoved in my mouth as I paused to breathe. _Seriously? I got enough of this from Grandma Hime…_

“Half or Incubated?” she continued. I blinked at her in silent confusion.

“Right, let me rephrase. Is one parent a ghoul and the other Human? Or, are your parents both human and you’re blood related to a ghoul within your immediate family?”

“Second one,” I answered carefully, “Why?”

“In that case, I need to tell you about Ghoul Anatomy and reproduction ASAP,” She sighed, “that okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” I breathed in relief. _Oh thank FUCK, finally someone is gonna give me an idea of what I’m about to deal with._

“Okay, first and most important, there are three kinds of Ghoul. First are the Born Ghouls, basically their entire family is made of ghouls. With me so far?” I nodded, “Good. Next are Incubated Ghouls, like I said, the parents are human but either a grandparent or Aunt or Brother or Cousin is a Born Ghoul. This increases the chance of throwbacks and usually shows itself during puberty. Last and bottom of the food chain, are the Half Ghouls. They are rare, with one Human parent and one Ghoul parent. This next to never happens but when it does they get hunted down fast. Questions?” She finished.

“Two. What type are you? Also, why do Half’s next to never happen?” I responded.

“I’m a Born Ghoul, and as to why it’s rare? The Human female’s body can’t provide the right nutrients and enzymes, so the fetus starves in the womb. The Ghoul female’s body sees the fetus _as_ nutrients and absorbs it. Nasty? Yes. Disappointing? Maybe. Humans are useless when it comes to that. This leads to the next topic. Ready?” I nodded, doing my best to pay attention even though she was still shoving food in my mouth. Turns out it wasn’t as bad as I’d thought. Wait, what does that mean for regular foods? Hm…

“Reproduction works very differently for us. Ghouls have a second gender. First is either male or female, duh. Second is Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Beta’s are kinda like normal humans and act as a buffer between the other two; only the females can have kids. Alphas are the ones who can only get people pregnant, not get pregnant themselves. Alpha’s can be male or female; also they tend to pretty aggressive. They’re kinda like those white boys who play at being gangsters, except not usually as stupid and twice as full of themselves. Finally are the Omegas, they are the baby carriers and can also be guys or girls. They are triple as vicious as an Alpha on a rampage if you threaten their den or their kids. Also, they go through this horrible process called ‘Heat’. I don’t know much about that,” she finished. I stared at the girl before me in shock, I mean, how?

“So guys can have kids too?” I asked slowly.

“If the guy’s an Omega, then yeah. Otherwise no, mainly because an Omega Male has a uterus tucked in his anatomy somewhere. Don’t ask, I don’t know where. Now another thing you need to know about this? We can’t have sex with non-compatible Ghouls. Your nose will pick up on this slightly sour, bitter, or rotten smell just beneath another Ghoul’s natural smell. That means you can’t pair off even for a one night stand, it’s not good for your health and your chances of becoming sterile skyrocket. The Ghoul with a slightly sugary smell underneath what’s there naturally, that’s your Pair Bond and they are essentially your life partner. Or partners, considering that Pair Bonds can number anywhere from two to six or seven people including yourself. You are stuck together, there is no going back. Same Sex pairs are normal,” she explained further, “you also happen to smell like an Omega. Best of luck with that, because the Alpha you find yourself with will be so many levels of possessive that I guarantee you’ll wanna strangle them slowly.”

I blinked, well alright then. This kinda sucks…

“Anything else I should know about?” I spoke slowly, dazed by the info she’d given me so far. Wow, this shit is complicated…

“Yeah, Kagune. There are four types: Ukaku, which make you look like either a bird or a butterfly. Koukaku, which tend to be heavy as all fuck and act as a hard shell. Rinkaku, they look like tentacles and they mean business. Finally Bikaku, this type sprouts from the last vertebra in your spine and look like tails. Hybrid-Type Ghouls are ghouls who have two different Kagune, for example, I have Bikaku like you saw earlier but I also have Ukaku. You have Rinkaku right?” She questioned suddenly. I nodded, hesitantly. “Well, you also have a Koukaku. That’s gonna be extremely useful to you in the future. Now, the one thing that all Ghouls fear and admire is the Kakuja. It’s a mutation that comes from cannibalism as a main source of food. Too many RC cells build up in the body and while it can be looked at as leveling up, it normally makes you lose your mind. Hybrids are immune to it, the mutation never takes but it still makes us crazy.”

“Wow,” I mumbled, “You grew up knowing this stuff?”

“Yeah, kinda needed too.”

“Y’know I knew Ghouls had to lead a complicated life in order to survive, but this is just a whole other level of hard. I mean, how do you guys do it? Because I don’t know if I’ll survive this new life,” I shivered. She watched me quietly for a bit, measuring me up and weighing my existence. She hummed in thought, loud and drawn out, before looking me in the eye.

“I think you’ll do just fine,” she told me gently, “I’m Claudia. I look forward to being friends.” I smiled at her.

“Yeah, me too.”

 

**~+~+~+~**

**Oh god, yay! It’s over 2,000 words! 7 pages on Word! I am so proud of myself!! Ok, so if you haven’t caught on yet, this happens before Kaneki meets Rize. Like, way before, but once we are done with setting up the background and the history of The 7 we will fast forward to Kaneki meeting Rize. And then use canon as a basic guideline to roll with. Barely started reading TG:re the other day. Somebody shoot me I am screaming at my tablet in anger. I mean, ugh, Kaneki you little shit WAKE THE FRICK UP ALREADY!! Sasaki is bad for my health… Anyhow see you next Chappie. *waves and returns to tablet to torture himself more***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2, so if it’s not too terribly obvious we are rated Explicit so eventually it’s gonna get raunchy. Also, this note is pre-written. I don’t know guys; I’m writing with no Wi-Fi and posting at a later time. I’m unsure how long this fic will turn out but I know how I’m gonna end it so I apologize long in advance if I break your heart. That said, chapter START!!**

**~+~+~+~**

Claudia kept me close to her side and insisted that if I was gonna give up my ration, that I’d have to share hers. Something about not wanting a useless lump of Ghoul as backup if she got cornered. The rest of the trip was pretty boring. None of the others came near us aside from the kids, afraid they’d be facing the same fate as the scum from before. I didn’t quite find myself caring though, people had always been a big source of fear for me and I tended panic if I got trapped by a crowd in a smaller space.

The boat finally docked in Tokyo Harbor at about 3 A.M. local time. We were snuck off in small groups as the actual cargo was unloaded and encouraged to make a quick get-away. I looked around for the boy Grandpa Keiichi had described as the van was loading. _Rusty carrot-top with glasses and an attitude, right? Now where- ah! There he is._ He was leaning against one of the many shipping containers that towered above us. He looked annoyed as he scanned the crowd, probably trying to find me based on Grandpa’s description too. I grabbed Claudia and approached cautiously. He didn’t seem to notice us come up. _I wonder what happens when you spook a Ghoul? Let’s see..._

“Nishiki?” I asked softly. He jumped clean out of his skin, eyes going Ghoul briefly as a girly shriek escaped his mouth. We giggled as he visibly relaxed before the annoyed expression was back, the glare something from deepest depths of hell.

“Chinami? Who’s the other one?” He drawled, raising an eyebrow at Claudia. She glared back at him, her eyes tinting grey to show what she thought about his wording.

“Yeah, this is Claudia. She’s a friend,” I responded cautiously. If this was gonna turn into a fight then I did not wanna be in the middle. He stared at her a little longer before looking at me and sighing heavily.

“I didn’t agree to host two of you,” he growled out softly. I shrugged in response.

“Nobody’s asking you to, we just need help getting to Anteiku. I never agreed to staying with a stranger in the first place, I don’t care if we’re related, I don’t know you. So I don’t trust you whatsoever. Are you gonna help us or not?”

“You don’t have a choice about staying with me. You’ve already been recorded as a dependent in my hunting grounds, deal with it. I’ll take you guys, but only because you need the rundown of ward 20. Let’s go,” Nishiki snapped. He turned and walked off, not checking if we even followed. We jogged to catch up and keep pace with him, no use getting lost here.

“Just to let you know, I’m living with my girlfriend and you will be too obviously. She’s human, so if you don’t think you can handle your hunger around her tell me now. Because if you so much as scratch her I will probably kill you,” He warned.

“I doubt that will be an issue,” I responded with an eye roll, “I don’t even know how to kill somebody. Let alone hunt prey down.” He stumbled at that, staring at me wide eyed in shock like I had just grown an extra head or something. His reaction to the extra eye would be absolutely priceless. I realized no one had told him what I was exactly.

“I’m an Incubated Ghoul. If I hadn’t met Claudia I would probably be dead,” I sighed. He blinked for a bit before shrugging and walking on. I shivered a little as the wind picked up, winter was on the horizon and my hometown only really experienced maybe 4 months of it. I wasn’t really used to anything beneath 50 degrees Fahrenheit.

“Ward 20 is the most peaceful at the moment. Ghoul’s here answer to Anteiku, they manage the whole ward. We only have one problem and that’s The Gourmet, he also has a thing about cannibalism. Avoid that trash heap at all costs,” Nishiki started. We looked at each other in confusion but ignored it for now. “Every Ghoul has designated hunting grounds here. Don’t encroach on other turfs and you should be fine. Ward 4 is where the mask maker for all of Tokyo and his wife live. Rough place if you aren’t careful, lots of low lives. Ward 13 is a hell hole of high class criminals. Don’t go there if you wanna live. Ward 11 is having slight issues with a binge eater right now. Again, avoid at all costs. Other than that the only trouble you’ll have from ghouls is the Ghoul Restaurants. Yeah, just no.”

“Um, do you think you could teach me how to read and write in Japanese? And how to speak correctly, ‘cause most of what I know is slang speak…”

“Yeah sure, Kimi will probably help too. One of us should be able to help you while the other is busy, at least. What about you Curly? Gonna need help learning too?” He asked, almost dismissive. Claudia just nodded and kept glaring. We were on the main roads now, people surrounding us on all sides despite the late hour. My breathing and heart sped up slightly, my eyes darting around to strategize exits.

“Hey, you aren’t about to go starvation crazy on me are you? Cause if you are we need to get into the alley ways now,” Nishiki mumbled. His brows were furrowed in annoyance and slight concern as he watched me. I shook my head, looking down and shoving my hands in my pockets so I wouldn’t start scratching at them. He gripped my shoulder gently and steered me off the street anyhow, Claudia hot on our heels with a frown.

“Talk to me here, little cousin, I can’t help you if you don’t. What’s wrong? Have you been eating enough? If not the hunger will slowly take you over until you’re healthy again,” he told me softly. Claudia picked that moment to join the conversation.

“He’s been eating fine. We were sharing rations ‘cause he insisted on giving the kids his food. I think this is something else, Hina? Do you have problems in crowds?” she asked me just as gently. I felt like some kind of cornered animal, the way they were acting but I guess that made plenty of sense given what we are. I nodded, carefully.

“I have really bad anxiety, large crowds and strangers trigger it. I’m prone to panic attacks and scratching at any available skin, sometimes until I bleed, to self soothe. I had a stuffed animal to squeeze when I went out or the people with me would let me hold their hand. It distracted me and I felt safer. I couldn’t really go places without someone I knew,” I murmured. I kept my eyes on my feet, I didn’t want to see their reactions. They probably thought I was a freak and a waste of time now.

A gloved hand touched my wrist, startling me a bit, before slowly pulling my hand from my pocket. The covered fingers wove between my bare ones and gripped like I was made of thin glass, warming them. I looked at Nishiki in shock; he didn’t seem like the gentle type at all so I couldn’t understand why he was being so delicate with me. A soft smell invaded my nose, like poppy flowers and hot tea with a faintly bitter something underneath.

“I’m only being so nice because carrying you around while you’re freaking out and stuff would be weird. We’d attract Doves really quick like that,” he snorted. I felt calm as the scent invaded my nose and the heat seeped into my skin, smiling a little. I gave his fingers a quick squeeze in thanks as he pulled us back onto the road, continuing our journey.

 

**~+~+~+~**

A voice greeted us as we entered a small café, the words entirely alien to my ears as Nishiki responded. I stepped slightly behind him as an older gentleman peered at me, smiling. My older cousin had angled himself to further hide me behind his frame, getting a smile from me and a reluctantly approving look from my friend.

They continued speaking and I began looking around the place, suddenly curious about my environment. It had an exceedingly relaxed atmosphere that further soothed my frayed nerves. Claudia looked as calm as I felt for the first time, I decided I liked the place and its effect on us. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Nishiki turned back to us and handed a slip of paper to Claudia, explaining that it was the address of the ghouls she’d be staying with. She nodded and took it from him. The old man was looking at me again, eyes trained on my forehead. I shifted uncomfortably, moving further behind my cousin than I already was and starting to scrape my thumb nail along my index finger.

“You have a third eye,” he said softly in thickly accented english. I stared at him wide eyed in shock and my mouth half open. _How in the hell did he know that? I covered it up!_

“I’m sorry if I surprised you, I seem to have a sense for such things. It’s a very rare thing,” he continued with a gentle smile. “How do you like the city from what you’ve seen so far?”

“It’s huge. I came from a really small town, so this place is a bit too loud and definitely too bright. I’m used to being able to see the stars at night,” I answered softly. Nishiki looked relieved that I hadn’t fully panicked at the interaction and Claudia nodded along, agreeing with my response. He smiled at me like I was a favorite grandchild and nodded as well.

“I’m Yoshimura, I run Anteiku and the 20th Ward of Tokyo, I hope you feel at home here.”

I smiled a little and came out a tiny bit from behind my cousin. Maybe I could do this after all, I mean, I’m not alone right? Claudia still seemed on guard, the smell of laundry, leather, and something that screamed defensive getting stronger in the room. Yoshimura opened his eyes, kakugan active, and growled lightly. Some part of me wanted to run and told me those eyes could not be made normal. The girl beside me backed off, losing her aggressive stance and pouting a little. I giggled, Nishiki rolling his eyes and Mr. Yoshimura huffing a bit at our actions.

“It’s late, you should be getting home. Miss Claudia, may I suggest you stay here tonight? The folks you’re staying with are likely asleep,” the old man continued. She nodded and then pulled me into a hug, squeezing me a little. I practically squished her, nuzzling her and drinking in her scent with a quiet whine. Claudia snorted and shoved at my cheeks.

“What are you a blood hound? You’ll probably see me again tomorrow and if not, well, we need to learn together right? We’ll be fine. I promise,” she laughed. I nodded and hugged her again, before letting my cousin drag me off.

“You’re really attached to her, huh?” he asked quietly as we walked to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. I hummed softly and swung our hands lightly.

“She saved my life at one point, gave me the basics of Ghoul biology, and she feels safe. It’s only natural that I stick to her,” I finally answered. He nodded and slowed as we neared an apartment building. _This must be it, not a great neighborhood but not a bad one either._ I was tired and wanted to curl up to sleep, but I had to meet the other occupant first.

Nishiki unlocked the door as quietly as he could, peeking in and then motioning me to follow. I entered just as carefully as he did, taking in the layout of the place.

“Take off your shoes,” he instructed softly. I nodded and joined him on the ground, unlacing my worn out chucks with care. I followed him further into the one room apartment after that, eyeing the sleeping form of my cousin’s girlfriend. Guess I’d have to meet her in the morning. Nishiki came back over to me with an armload of blankets and a few pillows.

“Most Omegas’ feel safer in blanket nests from what I know. I figured I’d help you build one to sleep in, help you feel more comfortable here. Sound okay?” he questioned softly. I smiled and nodded, taking a couple blankets. We found a good sized space on the floor and got to work, blankets going down first. Pillows were next, forming up the walls of the little space and helping to shape it better. I liked it, it looked soft and inviting.

Nishiki ushered me into as soon as we finished, helping me curl up and stroking my hair out of my face. He was being surprisingly gentle with me, but I couldn’t find it in myself to complain about it. It felt right somehow.

I nuzzled into his hand, a low rumbling coming from somewhere deep in my chest. He responded with what sounded like some weird chirping noise, but it was softer and made feel utterly boneless. He kept petting me as my lids grew heavier, until I finally fell into the black.

 

**~+~+~+~**

“Oh my,” a voice exclaimed softly above me. I tightened my eyes shut against the light slipping through my lids, not wanting to wake up. Footsteps sounded quietly nearby and another voice spoke.

“Don’t get to close, he had a rough night and didn’t get to sleep till early this morning. Not to mention what he went through on the way here. Just let him rest,” the other person rumbled in a soft tenor. The first whined and tried to change their companion’s mind.

How am I supposed to sleep if they’re going to be talking? I stretched and slowly sat up, yawning widely. I opened my eyes to a very excited human girl and a face palming cousin. Great.

“Chinami-chan, right? I’m glad I finally get to meet you,” she babbled happily, “I’m Kimi. It’s so nice to meet you!” She practically tackled me, hugging me so tight to her chest I thought I would choke. _Stop it, let me go, don’t touch me yet, stranger, don’t touch me, DON’T touch me, DON’T TOUCH me, DON’T TOUCH ME, DON’T-_

“Kimi let him go!” Nishiki snapped. I was hyperventilating badly, I couldn’t feel my upper body, I wanted to dig my nails into my arms and reassure myself they were still attached. I wanted to feel that I could still experience pain, wanted to see crimson flowing over my skin.

“Hina?” my cousin pressed softly, “Hina can you hear me? Is it okay if I touch you?” I nodded softly and let him get close enough to hold me loosely, whimpering quietly. I felt the smell of poppies and tea overwhelming my nose, turning to bury my face in the source. To hide in that smell that screamed safety from the world and someone warm to cling to.

Nishiki whispered nonsense in my ear to soothe my frayed nerves, making that odd noise again and leaving me as limp as a ragdoll in his arms. The fear and panic slowly ebbed, clarity returning. I snuggled further into his arms and pressed my face into his chest, tears spilling rapidly down my face. He nuzzled my hair gently in response.

“Hey now, you’re okay. You’re gonna be fine. I’ve got you,” he murmured into my temple. I whined and pressed even closer to him anyway. He started running his hands through my hair, relaxing me even further and drawing a purr from deep inside my chest. Kimi must have still been nearby, but it didn’t bother me as much with Nishiki holding me.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that. Are you ok?” she asked gently.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know how I’d react. I’m fine,” I replied with a shaky smile.

“You reek of distressed Omega, you are not fine. Wonder what your reaction to your Pair Bond is gonna be like,” Nishiki snarked. I elbowed him gently, a small smile growing on my face. He must really put effort into hiding that he’s a gigantic teddy bear every day.

“C’mon, we need to get to Anteiku. I need to start covering basic Japanese with you and Curly,” he continued as he stood. He extended a hand and I took the offer of help. Today was gonna be interesting.

 

**~+~+~+~**

 

** Two months later **

Time had sped by us. The folks at Anteiku had become friends, accustomed to my skittish actions and how to calm a panic attack. I adored them all for going out of their way to help me. Claudia and I were making good progress with the local language, although written japanese was still a long way off. I had decided to brave the city and pick her up from her host family this morning.

 _Okay, this is the right building now I just need to find the right door._ It took a few minutes, but I found it all the same. I knocked just loud enough to be heard and waited. There was a slight commotion inside before the door flew open. She was quite a bit shorter than me, dark skinned like Claudia, with bright brown eyes and a slightly manic smile. She was full figured, though I guess some people might say chubby, and big busted though it fit with her body type.

“Hi”, she chirped, “You’re Hina right?” I shied away a little from her friendly demeanor.

“Chinami Nishio, it’s nice to meet you. Um, is Claudia here?” I asked softly. I couldn’t get my voice too high above a whisper, much to my embarrassment. Her smile faded slightly in disappointment before brightening again.

“C’mon in, she just got out of the shower. I’d hate to have you waiting out here in this weather,” she invited warmly, “I’m Leanndra by the way. It’s very nice to meet you too.” I bowed slightly, blushing a bit from my nerves, and followed her in.

“Who was at the door?” A voice called as I took off my shoes. I looked up in time to see another girl come in. She was the same height as Leanndra with a similar build, sandy brown hair, and the same eyes although they were hidden behind glasses. Her skin was pale; one arm looked like it had been broken at some point and never healed right. It was a little worrying, I mean, how bad does a ghoul need to be injured to have such permanent results? I tried not to stare, it seemed like it would be a whole other level rude.

“You can ask me,” she stated in a friendly tone. I snapped to attention, flushing bright red and hyperventilating as I tried to apologize. She laughed at that and squatted down to my level. I shut my mouth and glued my eyes to the floor.

“I’m Alex, Leanndra’s my younger sister. A Dove got me when I was still a kid; we weren’t eating well if we ate at all so it didn’t heal so great. I don’t mind people asking,” she explained. I nodded, still embarrassed. I heard a snort from the main part of the apartment. I guess there’s another room mate? Alex rolled her eyes and gave a fond smile, before turning her eyes back on me. She shrugged and pointed over her shoulder.

“That’s June. He’s my Pair Bond, sorry in advance he tends to pick on people,” she said. I nodded hesitantly; _aw man, where was Claudia when I needed her?_  I followed the girls into the next room slowly, flinching when brown-red eyes locked onto me.

I could tell he was taller than me, even though he was sitting down and smiled a bit as he pulled Alex into his lap. He had a strong yet stern looking jawline and looked pissed at the world in general, though there was a glint of curiosity as he watched me. His hair was a golden brown and about as long as mine, tied up in a neat ponytail. His skin was like Alex’s but he was well muscled, definitely a fighter. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt and navy denims, not an inch of skin above his collar bones exposed. He made me wary but I ignored it.

“Oh hey, you’re here already?” A voice whined behind me. I turned back and found myself nose-to-nose with Claudia. I smiled weakly, nodding and looking away.

“I didn’t get to straighten my hair and I am not putting up with Nishiki’s shit,” she complained, “He makes one comment Hina, I swear I will take a chunk out of him.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” June piped up. Alex hushed him but he just rolled his eyes, holding her closer. _Talk about resting bitch face at its finest, this guy really looks like he wants to slaughter humanity._ His head whipped around and he stared at me in shock.

“Oh shit I said that out loud,” I gasped, “I’m sorry I usually don’t talk like that until I know somebody better.” Claudia and Leanndra were cracking up, Alex just smiling goofily as she smoothed a hand over June’s hair. He relaxed a bit at that, keeping a confused and curious eye on me nonetheless.

“C’mon, you dork, let’s get going. We haven’t got all day,” Claudia scolded with a smile. I blushed and nodded, bowing hastily to the others as I squeaked a goodbye. I jogged back to the entry and joined the beta as we pulled on our shoes, exiting into the cold Tokyo morning. I waited till we were a few blocks away before tugging her to a stop. She looked confused.

“Hina, what’s wrong?” Claudia asked softly.

“We’re not going to Anteiku today,” I started. I took a deep breath, “We’re going hunting. After all, it’s Dove season, y’know?”

**~+~+~+~**

**Alright, another chapter done! Alex, Leanndra, and Claudia are people I interact with almost daily so make no mistake they are real people. June, however, belongs to Alex. I try not to question it too much. Next time, I’ll be introducing Luisa and Shippo (Lorena) as well as everybody’s tattoo covered problematic fave. Maybe little Kirishima kids. I don’t know yet. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again, I’m so damn sleepy it’s not even funny. Started watching season one of Tokyo Ghoul in english, and I have to admit I only have one or two issues with it. Tatum however is still fantastic. Anyway, onward with the story.**

**~+~+~+~**

“Do we at least have something to cover our faces with?” She asked. I blinked, wait that’s it? _Oh wait, she grew up like this._ I pulled a spare bandana out of my pocket and handed it over.

“Okay, then let’s go. Does anybody know we’re going?” she started walking off, leaving me to jog after her and shake my head in the negative. She started scanning the crowd for something. I stared at her, what was she trying to find?

“Okay, so box-bitches are relatively easy to spot. White trench coats, big silver briefcases, and they smell like death.”

“Death has a smell?”

“You ever been around a rotting corpse?”

“Um, no?”

“What kind of sad, deprived childhood did you have?” I shrugged. She shook her head and patted my shoulder, dragging me off into an alley. She put the bandana over the lower half of her face and let her eyes switch over. I pulled my own bandana off, blinking all three eyes as the world refocused and quickly covering my mouth with the fabric.

“Did you spot one or something?” I asked quietly.

“No,” she chirped, “we’re gonna bring them to us.”

“How do we do that exactly?” I pressed, suddenly very nervous. She giggled insanely.

“Oh the usual, make them follow the screaming final moments of the dying.”

 

**~+~+~+~**

We waited patiently with a guy we had caught earlier beating the crap out of his girlfriend. I sniffed the air lightly, something smelled awful and it was getting closer. Claudia signaled me and grabbed the guy’s arm. I held him tight as she tore his arm off slowly, waking him from unconsciousness and causing a scream to flood out of his throat. There were footsteps as Claudia continued shredding the guy to pieces. Suddenly they were there, white coats billowing and cases acting as a barrier. I heard a click and decided to get the hell out of the way. Mister I-get-off-on-hurting-women? Not quite as lucky, I’m afraid.

“Damn it,” one of them shouted, “I hit the civilian!”

“It doesn’t matter right now,” another snapped, “We need to exterminate the ghouls.”

“Hey now,” Claudia drawled, “No need to talk like we aren’t here. We get a say in what you’re gonna do with us right?” I giggled at the sarcasm dripping off every word.

“Shut up you filthy animal! You don’t even have the right to exist,” the first guy hissed like a cat that’d been tossed in a full bathtub. I rolled my eyes.

“You know if you weren’t a complete dickwad, we wouldn’t be here. So,” I yawned, “Let’s get down to business shall we?” The whole group stumbled back at the sight of me, murmuring amongst themselves. _Huh, must be the third eye._ The old man did say it was pretty rare. I gave Claudia a look out of the corner of my eye and she rolled hers.

“Right, well, allow us to introduce ourselves. I’m Clairvoyant,” I explained as I pointed at myself. I pointed to Claudia then, “And that is Maverick.”

“Why should we care what you call yourselves?” a younger member of the group that had gathered asked cautiously.

“Oh that’s easy,” Claudia laughed, “In case any of you survives this little get together. After all you have to tell your superiors something, right?”

I activated my rinkaku allowing them to coil around me, before flexing them and unleashing the deadly thorns that ran along their length. Crouching low, I locked eyes with the one who was dumb enough to open his mouth first and pounced.

 

**~+~+~+~**

_“Today in the First Ward, tragedy struck. A large group of newly graduated CCG Investigators were killed while on patrol. It is reported the bodies were mutilated so badly that first responders were nearly unable to identify them. There is no current word from the CCG itself on how this incident occurred under their noses. More information will be reported as we find out. Kiriko Nakajima, CNN Tokyo.”_

**~+~+~+~**

Kishou Arima sighed as he reviewed the photos of the crime scene, again. Whatever ghouls had done this had to be insane. The walls of the alley had been painted with a mural of flowers in the victim’s blood. The corpses themselves had been torn apart and pieced back together on the wrong person like a sick jigsaw puzzle. The only survivor was raving about one of the ghouls having three eyes, about how the Clairvoyant was watching and that the Maverick was going to make a painting with his insides.

The boy had gone mad. The Death God of the CCG shivered. Some primal instinct told him things were about to go very, very wrong.

 

**~+~+~+~**

I hummed a random tune as I walked down to Anteiku with Claudia, reveling in our success. The CCG was going out of its mind trying to find any evidence of the ghouls who had committed the graduate massacre, but they weren’t going to find a damn thing. My rinkaku didn’t excrete any fluids when the thorns were active, strangely enough. Claudia’s Bikaku secreted RC fluids but when I tested them at home there wasn’t a shred of DNA in the stuff.

We had this in the bag. We kept sneaking in close to the Dove’s Nest and slaughtering their investigators. It was nice to see them be as afraid to walk the streets as we were.

“Dancing Queen? Really?” Claudia griped. I shrugged, before smirking.

“ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, dig it the Dancing Queen_!”

“I hate you so much right now. We are in public, you suck so badly.”

“Whatever, y’know you love me Claudia.” She rolled her eyes as we walked into the café, nearly knocking over a boy with purple-blue hair. He stumbled back and blushed.

“You alright man?” I asked, “We didn’t whack you in the face or nothin’?”

“Nah,” he grumbled, “ ‘m fine.” A girl with the same hair color came storming up.

“ _Ayato_! We _weren’t_ finished talking,” she snapped.

“ _Yes_ , we _were_ Touka. I’m not going and you can’t make me,” he sneered. Claudia cleared her throat, catching both of their attentions.

“Let me guess, you’re siblings?” she questioned. They nodded sheepishly.

“She was trying to get you to go to school?” He nodded. My companion sighed heavily.

“Get outta here kid,” she growled. I stepped aside to let him pass and he rushed out of the door. The kid’s sister looked furious for a second, “As for you? Forcing him is only going to make him want to rebel. Leave it alone.” The girl deflated with a sigh and nodded.

Claudia ruffled her hair and we headed further into the café. I liked seeing her act like a big sister. It was cute. Nishiki was waiting for us at the usual spot and we got started as soon as we sat down. By the time he was done with us, I wanted to slam my head onto the table. My head was killing me from all the hiragana I had just crammed into it.

“Hina, Claudia, may I speak to you for a moment?” A voice enquired. I looked up at Mr. Yoshimura and then at Claudia, before nodding. He led us into the back, up the stairs and into a small lounge room.

“I wanted to say thank you for stepping in with the Kirishima siblings, they tend to get out of hand. I never quite know how to intervene,” he sighed. Claudia just shrugged.

“My brother did the same thing once. It’s the best way to handle boys,” she dismissed. I smiled softly down at her as Yoshimura chuckled at her response.

“I also wanted to suggest you head to the Fourth Ward for your first proper masks. I’d be more than happy to make you an appointment with HySy,” he continued. We looked at each other and shrugged. We turned back to him.

“This weekend would be great,” I answered. _This was gonna be one fuck of an experience._

 

**~+~+~+~**

Sunday was calm. I waved to Kimi shyly as I left, getting a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave. We were doing better. I had actually started talking to her, even if it was just short sentences and waving hello or goodbye. _Progress is Progress_ , I thought, _even if it’s only baby steps._ I met Claudia at the station and we headed over to Ward Four.

The alley we traveled was shady to say the least, but the doors of the shop and its sign were well cared for. We entered quietly, admiring the masks that lined the walls.

A woman sat behind the reception desk, long brown hair and bright brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Her spectacles were perched on a doll like nose, she had a delicate mouth, and softly rounded cheeks. She was pale, clad in a creamy turtle neck, and smiling gently. I shied away, blushing and staring at my shoes.

“Oh, hello! Can I help you?” she asked gently.

“Uh we have an appointment?” I responded hesitantly.

“Appointment? With my husband?” She pressed, looking confused.

“I think so,” Claudia chimed in.

“Are you sure? We don’t really do appointments..”

“Yoshimura sent us,” my companion continued

“Oh, right, it’s just that you guys are so young that I wondered for a second!” the woman sighed in relief. I relaxed, _so we did come to the right place_.

“That’s ok, we look pretty normal.” A dark look settled on her face.

“You two don’t look all too intimidating and with the people who’ve been coming in lately normal is a relief,” she growled. _What kind of people had been here to annoy her so much?_ I didn’t want to think on it too hard.

“I guess I should mention I have an abnormality?” I questioned. Her eyes locked onto me, brimming with curiosity as she looked me over.

“Abnormality? Could you explain as to what you mean exactly?” She asked suspiciously.

“Maybe it’s better if I showed you?”

“Pardon?” I took off my bandana and opened my eyes, getting dizzy as my sight readjusted. _Man, I really hope I get used to this eventually_.

“Interesting. I’ve never seen a ghoul with a third eye before, reminds of that podcast I listen to…” I blinked at her in confusion before brushing it off.

“Um is it going to be hard to work around?” I asked again.

“For the mask? I doubt it will be any trouble, if there’s anything that man can’t ignore it’s a challenge.” A man appeared behind her from thin air, kakugan flashing in excitement.

“Challenge?” He asked in a soft monotone, raising his nearly non-existent eyebrows. His hair was like ink, the left side cropped extremely short and a half ponytail sitting lopsided on his skull. His ears were filled with piercings, corresponding pieces at the corner of his left eye and the right side of his bottom lip. He was covered in tribal tattoos from his biceps down, a sun peeking out of his low cut shirt in a similar design to the rest. He was tall and dressed casually, the grey harem pants screaming of a laid back attitude. I couldn’t help trying to figure out how he managed all the body modifications, they were all so intricate. The woman screeched.

“Don’t do that! Give me a panic attack why don’t you?” She scolded sharply.

“Sorry, Risa, can’t resist.” I giggled at their dynamics.

“ _Why_ did I marry you?” she sighed dramatically.

“Because I’m your Pair-Bond?” he offered. Risa shook her head thoughtfully.

“No I think it was something else,” she hummed. He pouted at that before brightening.

“You said challenge?” he insisted. She looked confused for a moment, then startled as she realized that Claudia and I were indeed still in the room with them.

“Oh right, guests! We shouldn’t be acting like kids.”

“Is that what I think it is?” The man squealed excitedly, finally catching sight of me. I shied away, moving to hide behind Claudia this time and using her as a shield.

“Oh my god,” Risa sighed, “here we go.”

“Risa! Risa!” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now and tugging on her sleeve.

“Yes honey,” she drawled. His face had gone from deadpan to child at Christmas.

“Uwah! Third eye!” he squealed again. I hid further in Claudia’s shoulder.

“Yes honey, I tried to tell you. What, do you want one? On top of all the piercings and tattoos?” Her face was full of fond exasperation. I could tell they had been together for a while, and that conversations like these were extremely common.

“Y’know you like them,” he teased letting an odd sound bubble out of his throat. It was really soothing though, kind of like that chirping noise Claudia and Nishiki used to help me relax.

“Never said I didn’t,” Risa laughed before purring back and nuzzling his bicep. I recognized that noise, it came out of my own chest in response to the chirping. _I wonder if it’s some type of sub-vocal communication, like it is in felines and if each call was unique to each secondary gender. Maybe we were capable of sounds I hadn’t heard yet to convey other things._

“Um, how are you planning to do this?” I chimed in softly. The man turned and inspected me for a long moment.

“Hmm, come sit, I’ll take measurements.” I nodded and followed him further into the room. Claudia let me out from behind her and leaned on the desk where Risa sat.

“Don’t strangle him with it, I don’t want a repeat of yesterday!” his wife snarked.

“He deserved it!” he retorted in fake offense. I smiled a little, these two were great.

“I don’t care! Behave yourself,” she warned him. He turned back to me and mouthed ‘Do you like musicals?’ I nodded slowly, still smiling and wondering what he could be up to.

“ _He had it coming_ ,” he sang suddenly. Risa snapped out of her conversation with Claudia and whipped around, her husband smirking sharply.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

“ _He had it coming_ ,” he sang again.

“Uta _stop_ ,” she whined.

“ _He only had himself to blame_ ,” he continued as he ignored her pleading.

“You are never seeing that again,” she snapped. He shrugged as Claudia and I cracked up.

“So how long have you guys been together?” My companion pried jokingly

“Too long,” Risa sighed at the same time as Uta’s cheery, “Not long enough! I found her on the street!” The woman rolled her eyes at that.

“You kidnapped me in front of my sister!”

“Details,” he dismissed with a lazy wave of his hand.

“Lesson learned kiddos, make sure he buys you dinner first.”

“Especially you little Omega,” Uta advised. He tapped me on the nose, making my face scrunch up as he started properly taking measurements.

“Omega? I’m not alone?” Risa inquired, shocked. Her husband tipped my head back, measuring around my extra eye socket and running his fingers over the eyelid gently.

“Um yeah, but I’m not sure what that means exactly,” I responded nervously.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Didn’t your mother explain this?” The mask maker asked as he continued to maneuver me when needed. His gentle treatment of my oddity was appreciated and also weirdly soothing, considering it was forced closed every day.

“Um, I’m an Incubated Ghoul?” I looked at Claudia as I responded, making sure I was using the right word for it. She gave me an annoyed but affectionate smile as she nodded. Suddenly Uta’s hands were gone and I was being crushed to a very female chest, resulting in blush that made my face feel like the sun. Risa let out a growl that made her ribcage vibrate hard as she held me, eyes switched over and glaring threateningly at her husband.

“This is _mine_! I’m adopting you! Uta, we finally have a kid!” She hissed, the other’s in the room backing off at the clear warning in her tone.

“Yay,” Uta deadpanned. I giggled a bit at that, watching the tall man as he eyed Risa’s small frame with extreme caution and took a half step forward.

“Do I get a say in this?” I asked in a regular volume, finally comfortable enough to actually speak to the new people in my life. Claudia smiled at me in encouragement, relieved I had come out of my shell so quickly.

“No,” the couple stated in unison.

“You’re moving in from wherever you’re staying,” Risa continued as she fussed over me.

“But I-“ Uta cut me off with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Just go with it,” he suggested.

“Um, okay?” I sighed.

“No Pair-Bond is worthy of my sweet summer child!” His wife declared, sending Claudia into a fit of laughter and pulling a reluctant smile from Uta. I relaxed into her hold, this was so new. And it felt amazing, how warm a real mother could be.

 

**~+~+~+~**

**That last bit at the end is actually really close to how Luisa adopted me as her own, except she was cussing and insulting my birth mom the whole time. “You know what? I’m your mother now! You deserve to have that dammit!” it was pretty hilarious when I look back on it now, but at the time it felt amazing to be loved unconditionally for the first time ever. Sorry, I’m ranting, see you next round!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorryyyyyyyyy!! Here it is, please don't kill me~

**Realms Con was so worth it! I had a blast and ran into a super cute Tsukiyama-san! Also I am very sorry this took so long. Right well, Smut ahoy!! Have fun my Darling Love’s~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, nor do I profit from this work. Tokyo Ghoul is the property of Ishida-Sensei. Claudia, Luisa, Orazal, Alex, Leanndra, June, Lorena, and Smiley are all friends from my hometown who consented to their appearances as characters in this fic. If anyone should like to bring them into a work of their own please contact me first so I can put you in contact with them. They are real people with the right to refuse or consent as they will.**

**~+~+~+~**

 

“Mom I think I accidently brought something home,” I called out hesitantly. The shop was empty despite the hour of day. Today had been so weird and I wasn’t sure how my adopted parents would react. Mama Risa and Uta came out of the break room with steaming mugs of coffee. Mama came bouncing up excitedly.

“Is it a puppy?” she chirped.

“No,” I answered with a shake of my head.

“I don’t want it,” she sulked.

“Um I think I’m stuck with it,” I was trying for light hearted but it came out strained. She raised an eyebrow curiously at my attitude.

“What could you possibly-“ She was interrupted quickly by the man who had accompanied me all the way home and refused to be sent away.

“Bonjour!” He cheerfully called from the other side of the counter. Mama Risa suddenly went from her usual bubbly self to vicious predator in the blink of an eye. She snatched a broom from underneath the counter and went straight for his face. I stepped out of the way and left him to defend himself.

“Oh fuck no! Get Out! Trash! Out of my shop now!” I stared at my mother in awe.

“Technically it’s my shop,” Uta cut in calmly. I giggled, leave it to Dad.

“Shut up,” she snapped.

“MaMa Risa, please calm down.” This was starting to go outside my comfort zone.

“No! Unworthy!” I was hyperventilating at that. Luckily Uta seemed to notice my discomfort and intervened by picking Mama up by the waist, tossing her over his shoulder.

“Alright time to go in back,” he told her sternly.

“No! Put me down! I am not okay with this at all!” She shouted, still struggling against his hold on her.

“Honey,” he growled. He pulled her into his arms, holding her like a doll and gripped the back of her neck firmly. Suddenly, she went completely slack, like there were no bones in her body anymore. She looked kinda high and I had to wonder how he did it.

“Isn’t she just adorable?” He cooed, nuzzling her cheek.

“I’m not adorable! I am a beast of rage!”

“You’re a kitten with a cute angry face,” Uta chuckled softly. I sighed as he carried her up the stairs to the loft and looked at the man beside me.

Today was so messed up...

 

**~+~+~+~**

** That Morning **

I sat at the bar top of Anteiku, smiling at the Kirishima siblings as they bickered amongst themselves and sipping on my Frappuccino slowly. My oddities had finally added up to a positive result: I could still process most drinks outside of coffee and water. It was entirely on accident that we had figured it out, but I was grateful for it. I had missed the sweeter things life had to offer and I was going to enjoy them. The bell above the door jingled and a rather odd man walked in. I had to blink a time or two make sure I was seeing him right.

He was tall, broad shouldered, with a trim waist. He was classically handsome, in a way, bright red eyes and soft royal purple hair. His clothing was extremely outlandish to say the least, a bright red suit with purple and black stripes. _Did he get dressed in the dark at a Halloween shop or something?_

“Bonjour,” he called enthusiastically. Miss Irimi groaned quietly and dropped her head onto the counter. I looked at her, confused and concerned about her behavior. And then I smelled it. Roses on a late summer night, Dragon Blood incense, citrus fields, and cooking vanilla. It invaded my nose and made me dizzy, where was it coming from though? I heard a gasp behind me and turned around, only to find myself nose to nose with the strange man who had just come through the door. His eyes were a little glazed, like he’d been drugged and I wondered what was happening. And then he pressed his face to my throat, inhaling deeply.

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. **_What_** _the genuine fuck?_

“Did you just fucking _sniff_ me?” I growled. He moaned softly, pulling back just enough to look me in the eye. His smile sent pleasant chills down my spine and he let out an Alpha’s croon.

“Well, it’s a bit hard to restrain one’s self when it comes to one’s Pair-Bond. Wouldn’t you agree?” he purred. Oh god, when did his voice go from annoyingly cheerful to pure sex? I felt something touch my neck and lashed out, throwing a right hook.

He stared at me in shock from the floor, a bruise forming on his cheek bone where I had struck him. I let out a quiet snarl, causing the entire room to freeze and eye me carefully. Omega’s almost never showed signs of aggression like that unless they were cornered or in danger, but I was utterly infuriated. I planted my boot on his chest and drove him fully onto his back, forcing him to submit. Flashes of anger and arousal were mixing into his scent and face.

“Listen up and listen good, I won’t say this twice. If you honestly expect me to roll over for you like a wuss and show you my throat, just because you give me a look then think again. You wanna treat me like property, I’m gonna reject you right now. I can live without your self-entitled ass just fine,” I hissed, “Don’t assume you own me because I am Omega.”

I stood and grabbed my messenger bag, waving to Miss Irimi and walking with my head held high right out of the door. My peace did not last long.

“Mademoiselle, please wait!” He called after me, gently gripping my wrist. I ripped it out of his grip and glared at him, fighting down the need to hide. I wasn’t going to show any weakness to this man. He seemed apologetic, but I ignored it.

“I’m a guy, you ass!” I snapped. He seemed shocked but took it in stride, taking hold of my hand and pulling me into an alley. I tried to get my hand back but his grip was better this time, preventing my escape. I felt nauseous and couldn’t get any air into my lungs, my skin growing clammy and pale. He needed to let go, I was losing feeling in my wrist and the urge to bury my nails into the skin of it was strong. I hated it when new people touched me without asking, I always fell into an extreme panic. Then suddenly, it stopped.

I was wrapped thickly in the same scent from earlier and indescribable warmth, a rumbling croon like lazy thunder sounding in my ear as it vibrated against the skin of my cheek. I whined pathetically and clung to the source of comfort, hesitantly purring when long fingers started to rub my shoulders. He cooed softly in my other ear, comforting me on instinct.

“I’m okay,” I mumbled, “You can let go now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Mon petite, your scent is still displaying distress and I feel the need to keep you close.”

I sighed and just leaned on him. The crooning got louder at the action and he nuzzled me gently, his hold tightening.

“I don’t let people I’ve just met touch me. At all,” I said softly, “It makes my skin crawl.”

“Let me guess, shy?” He chuckled. I glared up at him, tearing myself from his arms and moving out of his reach. My inner animal was crying and whimpering for me to go back to him, back to his embrace where he could protect me. I shook it off, I wasn’t weak nor did I take well to people belittling my fears when I decided to admit I even had them.

“Try utterly terrified of every person around me,” I spat. I hated this so much; this was supposed to be my Alpha? He didn’t have the decency to treat me like a person and then he talks down at me because I’m scared? I turned to walk away when I felt him touch my shoulder gently. I stopped even though I wanted so desperately to run, letting him turn me around and coo at me softly. He looked almost afraid and definitely determined to keep me with him.

“S’il te plait mon petit, let me try to understand. I’m not one to socialize often, so I’m sorry if I have offended you but at least give me a chance to make it right?” He pleaded softly.

“Why, so you can make fun of me some more?” I hissed, “I don’t fucking think so.”

“That is hardly my intention. Please little one,” the desperation in his scent was growing. I sighed and pulled away again, gesturing for him to follow me this time as I walked back onto the street. I heard his footsteps quickly catching up to mine as he entered my peripherals. He seemed entirely at ease with himself, confident and holding his head high.

“What’s your name anyway?” I drawled casually. His entire person brightened at the question, his smile practically blinding me.

“Tsukiyama Shuu pleased to properly make your acquaintance. And yours, petit monsieur?” He purred arrogantly, eyes lidded and a smirk stretching his lips.

“Hina, and can you please quit being so creepy? You’re freaking me out,” I growled in reply. Tsukiyama seemed taken aback as I growled at him a second time, adopting a disappointed stare and pouting lightly. I kind of hoped Uta would string him up with his Kagune for a couple of hours. Rolling my eyes, I took the sharp turn to Ward 4 and picked up my pace.

“You really shouldn’t be so hostile; I am your Alpha after all. Why not be a good boy and let me protect you?” He chided gently, brushing long fingers across my neck and earning himself a punch to the gut. Where did he get the idea I was a weak little bitch that needs their Alpha’s protection? I could protect myself just fine.

Although, I was a bit worried about how MaMa Risa would take this.

 

**~+~+~+~**

** Present time **

A soft touch to my cheek brought me back to the present. Tsukiyama was looking at me with sincere worry in his eyes and a small frown. I went to brush him off but decided against it, nuzzling into the contact instead. I found myself in those warm arms again, another croon rumbling in my ears and soft kisses being placed into my hair. I purred back easily this time and snuggled deeper into the embrace. I could smell Uta back in the room but didn’t move to acknowledge him just yet. Tsukiyama was already growling though.

“So, The Gourmet has decided to grace my shop and attempt to steal my son from under my nose. Have I really got any reason not to kill you right now?” He sneered in response, pure disgust lacing the normally emotionless voice. The growl came from me this time and they both froze at the ferocity of it. Uta frowned, “He’s your Pair-Bond then?”

I nodded stiffly, muscles tightening as my body went numb in defense against any attacks. My adopted father’s face softened, his own croon echoing into the room and projecting his scent into the air. Leather polish, iron, winter, and the bitter something underneath that I had gotten used to. I immediately relaxed and started purring again, the animal within recognizing my surrogate father. Tsukiyama seemed to grow angrier at the response I had given. Uta was watching us closely enough to make me feel as if he was burning holes into our skin. What was going on here?

“Hina,” he called. I peeked out from my Pair-Bond’s embrace to look at him, “Do you know when your first heat is due?”

I arched a brow at that question before actually thinking on it. Now that he mentioned it though, I was supposed to start the vicious cycle of going into heat six times a year within the next few days. Ugh, just what I needed.

“Soon,” I sighed, “Unfortunately for me.” Uta nodded and pinned Tsukiyama with a look that would’ve killed a lesser being. The man holding me flinched, hostile scent coming on stronger. My fated alpha was scared of my father figure and I was glad for it, now I had somewhere to hide if everything ever got too much.

“You heard my son, Gourmet. You’ve got limited time to court my boy, you better make it worth his fucking time or I will end you. Got it?” Uta snarled. Tsukiyama nodded tightly, pulling me even closer to him and nuzzling into my hair. He was taking deep lungful’s of my scent in an attempt to regain control of his instincts. I purred softly in the hopes of speeding up the process, the faster he calmed down then the faster I could get back to my parent’s protective arms.

Just as his arms loosened, I made a break for it and bolted for the stairs to the loft. Nishiki had warned me about The Gourmet and I wasn’t risking anything until I had to. A tattooed arm shot out and clotheslined me before I’d even made it halfway, pulling me into a hard chest as I went limp. Uta’s solid muscle structure had knocked the air clean out of my lungs, leaving me gasping and choking for oxygen. I hated it when he pulled shit like this.

“Not so fast. I know the type of shit your cousin has been spewing, and I want you to ignore it. The fastest way to do this right is fairly obvious to me,” he hummed thoughtfully. I looked up at him warily, knowing that the next words out of his mouth were going to be absolutely god awful but also an unavoidable command.

“Go and pack a bag. You’ll be staying with him until your heat is over.”

I froze. _Oh, Holy_ **Fuck** _Mothering-_

 

**~+~+~+~**

Well, needless to say, I lost that fight. I pouted and refused to speak to either Alpha as I was escorted to the edge of the ward. Tsukiyama was trying to start some kind of dick measuring contest with my Dad, while Uta ignored him and chose to quietly harass me instead. This was absolutely fucking ridiculous. I was a near fully matured Ghoul who could make his own decisions, struck fear into the heart of the CCG on a regular basis, and could damn well take care of myself. They had no right to be so overprotective of me just because I was an Omega.

“We’ll see you in a few days,” Uta sighed, “Don’t kill him too quick ok?”

“If he keeps treating me like a helpless little princess,” I drawled in a monotone, “No promises.” The purple haired Alpha flinched when I side-eyed him and Uta burst into laughter, hugging me tightly.

“That’s my boy. Give them hell back in the 20th Ward, okay?” He whispered, holding me tighter and scent marking me discreetly. I giggled at the underhanded move; my Alpha would be going nuts about the smell for days. I reluctantly pulled away and walked over the border with the next ward, waving sadly. Uta waved back with a small smile, before glaring at Tsukiyama and heading for home. The remaining Alpha approached me cautiously, as if I would gut him at the slightest move.

“Do you really think badly of me? For wanting to pamper you I mean,” he asked softly.

“I don’t need to be coddled. The CCG’s Death God is afraid of me, what do I have left to be afraid of?” I scoffed. He seemed startled, growing stiff at my reply.

“Are we going or what?” I sighed. He nodded and walked past me, slow enough for my short legs to keep up. He seemed to have something on his mind so I left him to his thoughts. My mind drifted to Claudia, Alex, June, and Leanndra. I hadn’t heard back from my partner in crimes against humanity in a while, though I was in the ward so I could probably check in and say hi.

“Are you really that Ghoul they all whisper about? The one who took out an entire graduating class and painted the alley red?” Tsukiyama asked in a soft voice, startling me back to reality.

“I wasn’t exactly alone. My partner, Maverick, is the one who pulled open that one guys chest and started a water balloon fight with his organs. She also did all the painting at my suggestion and I just sat back to watch. But yeah, I suppose I’m one of those Ghouls. Why?” I answered cautiously. He stared at me like he was witnessing the second coming of God, pure awe and near religious adoration in his eyes. I suddenly found myself pinned to a wall with his face in my neck.

“What did I do to be blessed with a beautiful, vengeful War God for a mate?” He breathed against the junction of my throat and shoulder. I squirmed in discomfort; it felt dangerous to expose my scent gland in the open like this. And then his mouth had latched onto to that little bump, flooding me with a sharp spike of arousal. _Fuck, that felt good, but we’re in the open._

“Wait, it’s not safe. We should get indoors somewhere safe,” I whimpered into his ear. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, pressing me so close there wasn’t even air left between us and his rather obvious erection digging into my lower stomach. I let out a sobbing moan as he sucked hard on my gland, gripping his shoulders tight and nearly tearing through fabric with my nails.

“Please! Shuu, please, I wanna go someplace safe. It’s too exposed,” I whined as he rocked his hips into mine roughly.

“But Hina, My Sweet Doll, I can hardly resist. You smell and taste so wonderfully orgasmic,” he drew in a deep breath, “I just want to devour you.”

A hard shudder ran through my body at those words, fear overtaking arousal and a distress call clawing out of my throat. We were in the open with my throat exposed, he was talking about cannibalism, and we both had a boner. Cue the anxiety induced panic attack.

I felt light headed from lack of oxygen and choked back a scream, my glands pumping out a scent of pure fear. Shuu froze; feeling me shaking violently and hearing me choke back distress calls. He scooped me up and started to croon; cradling my head against his throat to let me breathe in the soothing scent he was flooding the air with.

I could tell we were moving quickly through the back alleys of Ward 5 toward the train station. In that moment though I couldn’t care less I just wanted to be safe, well, that and beat the shit out of my Pair-Bond. Either one would’ve made me happy.

 

**~+~+~+~**

In the end we spent the first day in the apartment cuddling on the couch and reassuring each other. I couldn’t complain, it had felt nice to be scent marked and snuggled. But now it was day two and I could feel my body prepping for the coming heat. I was cramping badly and my temperature had started to fluctuate, saying I was pissed would be an understatement.

“Mon Petit, is there anything I can do for you?” Shuu asked gently from the other end of the couch. I glared at him, flaring my kakugan.

“You can start by dropping the French,” I snapped. His eyes narrowed and he stepped toward me, projecting his Dominant scent into the room.

“Excuse you?” He growled softly. I snarled back, opening my other eye and baring my teeth. He pounced then, pinning me to the couch and baring his own animal side. We tousled for a minute or two, before he managed to immobilize me face down in the fabric and his entire body was molded to my back.

“Apologize,” he hissed into my ear. I snapped my teeth and growled louder.

“ _Fuck_. **_No_**.”

His teeth sunk into the back of my neck and he rolled his hips roughly against mine, his cock digging into my ass hard. I went limp at the bite but I couldn’t stop the loud moan that burst out of me at the feeling of how hard he was. I whined and whimpered, letting out a submissive scent though even I could smell the underlying arousal.

The growling changed to purring as he removed his teeth from my nape and licked the wound tenderly until it healed over. His hand was running soothingly over my belly and his hips were rolling slowly against mine. I purred and pressed back into the touch, feeling calmer with the contact. He rolled us onto our sides and continued nipping at my throat, trying to keep the peace. I sighed and tucked myself further into his chest. I never wanted to move again, but something felt off. I felt like something was missing.

“Do you feel a little better now?” Shuu asked in a whisper, lips pressed to my ear.

“Mmh, yeah. I’m sorry,” I mumbled. He chuckled and nuzzled me harder.

“It’s alright, I don’t exactly mind.”

I mewled and whined, grinding back hard. A growl rumbled against my neck and the teeth came back harder, leaving bruises that bloomed before vanishing again. I felt like something hot was coiled up tight and ready to snap. And then my cell phone rang.

I whined but sat up and answered it anyway. Who the hell is calling right now?

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s June. We have a problem,” A rough voice sighed into the speaker.

“What? What’s going on?” I sat up straighter. He quickly filled me in on what had happened and I assured him I’d be at the apartment shortly, grabbing my shoes as I hung up. Shuu stared at me in disbelief as I opened the door and pulled my bandana onto my forehead.

“You’re leaving? Right now? But you’re going to go into Heat by tomorrow morning at the latest,” He called after me in disbelief. I turned and gave him a tight smile, wishing I could stay for even one more moment.

“Duty calls,” I sighed, “You try running a group of Monsters Amongst Ghouls. It gets wild and they need someone to keep control. I’ll be back by tonight at the latest I promise you.”

And then I’m out the door. June, Alex, and Leanndra’s apartment isn’t all that far from here from what I see on the street so the walk is relatively short. The door opens mid knock and I’m pulled inside. The resident’s and Claudia are sitting at the table glaring down a stranger, who turns to look at me as she pointedly scents the air.

She’s strong, I can tell that much even from the entrance. She has tan skin and wears a tank top to show off well-toned biceps, ripped skinny jeans cling to equally well muscled legs. Her hair falls in a wavy curtain of fire with pale orange tips that makes her hair look like the dawn, her cheek bones are high as well as sharp enough to cut, with a playful but dangerous smirk gracing her mouth, and a soft playfulness in her bright brown eyes. She smells warm, like smoke from a fire pit in winter and the beach in summer with a sharp bitterness like cigarette smoke lying just on top of it all. She put me instantly on edge, like I should be expecting a prank more than an attack.

“Well hey there; you’re pretty close to going into Heat. Wanna have sex?” She joked in a smooth and husky voice, like she’d been shouting too long. I sputtered and blushed, Claudia laughing at my expense.

“What do you want? I was told you were causing trouble,” I hissed.

“Relax,” She soothed in a more sober tone, “I was just playing with you. I can tell from here that your Pair-Bond has heavy claim on you. As it stands, I heard you guys were making trouble for the CCG and I swung by to ask if I could join in on the fun?”

“Why? What can we offer you that you would seek out people who are hardly involved with our activities to begin with?” I hissed, eyeing the Alpha before me critically. She smirked at me and stood, looming over my apparently shorter frame.

“I don’t use my Kagune. I’m untraceable and I’m fast,” She said quietly, “Also: I’m probably the only unmated Alpha who won’t seriously hit on you.”

“Fair enough,” I sighed, “Welcome to the team. Claudia will exchange numbers with you and will act as your contact with the rest of us. If you don’t live here, go home.” I turned back around and opened the door, exiting onto the landing. Orazal was quick to catch up to me, she never said anything but she did walk all the way to the apartment building with me before turning back and walking in the direction we’d come from. _That was nice of her. Maybe she isn’t all that bad after all._ I had a feeling that my Pair-Bond was not going to be happy with me, I had been gone for quite a while and I never even said where I would be going. _Just fantastic_.

The elevator ride was nerve wracking, and so was knocking on the door when I realized that I didn’t have a key. I was yanked inside the door mid knock for the second time that day but now I was being inspected and sniffed as someone whined in my ear. I giggled and nuzzled him gently, purring loudly in contentment. I was ushered to the couch and sat down, getting a lapful of Alpha mess within moments. My hands both reached up, one stroking his cheek delicately and the other running through his hair. _Poor thing must’ve been stressing himself out._

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going but I didn’t even think to do so, I’ve been independent for so long I don’t realize I need to check in and even then Uta always knew where I was somehow. I didn’t mean to worry you,” I soothed, “it just didn’t occur to me.”

“Please remember to tell me at least if you’ll be safe next time,” He sniffled as he pressed into my hands. I smiled at him and nodded, happy to see the bratty attitude come back.

“They don’t live very far from here actually. Maybe seven or eight blocks away. But I’ll let you know the next time they need me,” I reassured him.

 

**~+~+~+~**

It hit in the middle of the night. I woke up feeling like someone had set my very blood on fire, something practically flooding down my thighs and a whine surging out of my throat. Shuu was on top of me in seconds, growling loudly and hands rough on my skin. I exposed the scent gland on the right side of my throat and purred loudly as he set his teeth to it, arching into him for more contact. He caressed my sides gently, brushing clearly experienced fingers across my nipples and hips. His teeth were everywhere, teasing and tormenting me.

“Shuu, Alpha, My Alpha, please. Please, fuck, breed me, mark me, need you, please!”

“Hush, Mon Petit, I have you. I’m here,” He cooed gently. His fingers brushed teasingly down my cock, causing me to buck and whine before he continued to my hole. I moaned in shock at the feeling of one finger pressing in, which suddenly became three fingers swirling around and ramming into my prostate. A wail ripped out of my throat as the torture continued, writhing and slamming back to meet the pressure. Shuu caught the scent gland at the base of my neck in his teeth, squeezing it tight and nearly breaking skin.

“Now, in me, please, please, please,” I was babbling and I knew it. But I couldn’t keep a coherent thought outside of the throbbing emptiness inside my belly.

“Please what, Mon Petit? Hm? I won’t know if you don’t use your words,” he purred in a husky voice. I whined and nipped at his throat and jaw, purring weakly as my body melted beneath my Pair-Bond. He continued to tease me and coo soft encouragements in my ear.

“Fuck me, Shuu, please, I need it,” I whimpered. The only response I got to that was a deep chuckle and his fingers stuffing me full but at the same time not enough. I felt like I could burst, his cock a hard stripe of heat pressed against my thigh as he prodded something inside me that made me feel even more lost in the feeling of pleasure. I was aching so much.

“Alpha, please, fuck me. Stuff me full of your thick hot cock and knot me, fill me to leaking with your cum. I want it, want you, please, breed me,” I choked out in a sob. I couldn’t handle it anymore, my gut was starting to hurt, and I honestly thought the pain of it alone would kill me. Suddenly his fingers were gone, leaving me wailing out a distress call and whimpering for him to come back. Shuu hushed me, pressing soothing kisses all over my face and suckling gently at my scent gland.

“Easy, My Sweet Doll, I have you. I’m right here, so hush and let me take care of you now. Alpha is here, Sweetling, don’t cry anymore alright?” He crooned in a voice I thought was sickly sweet but I was too gone in the fever to protest. He slipped between my legs and distracted me with a soul stealing kiss, pressing his stiff cock inside my opening with a quick thrust. My head flew back as I felt him, a choked scream of relief shooting out of my throat.

“There we are, hush now, I’ll take care of you. Are you ready, Pretty One?” He purred into my ear, voice straining as he held back. I wrapped shaking legs around the thick hips pressed tight to mine and bucked up, clenching down on his shaft.

“Yes, please, I’ve been waiting. I’ve been good, so please, Alpha, fuck me, claim me,” I begged desperately. I was full out sobbing, the pain from before suddenly coming back as he remained still within me. He shushed me again as he began to rock back and forth, slowly and smoothly. I moaned, exposing my scent gland and rooting for his as I hid my face in his shoulder.

Shuu growled and started to actually thrust once I had found it and began to torture it with my mouth. I nipped and sucked harshly on his scent gland, something in me calling for blood. He set his teeth to my throat again but this time bit down with an animalistic growl, breaking skin and ripping an orgasm from me. My head had flown back, eyes wide and mouth locked around a silent scream.

But it wasn’t over yet. A strangled sob escaped me as I realized I was still hard and he hadn’t knotted inside me. I rocked my hips down onto his slowly swelling base, whining and sobbing as he soothed me. I was beyond words and reduced to nothing but vocalizations only we understood. Shuu gripped my wrist, bringing it to his mouth and nibbling at it gently. The sensation of his mouth against my pulse dragged an exhausted mewl from my own, his cock throbbing where it was still cradled inside me at the sound.

We had slowed down when he started to play with the gland in my wrist but slowly our pace was building back up, his hips kissing mine with each thrust. His eyes were hazy with want and his hair stuck lightly to his forehead from the sweat, _He’s beautiful like this._

“Shuu,” I whispered, “Hey. Look at me, please?” His eyes cleared a bit and he locked his gaze to mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

“No matter what, I’ve got your back. I’ll stand beside you, as your Pair-Bond, as your Omega, I will never give up without a fight. And I swear I will always find my way home to you,” I whispered. It was as close to telling him I loved him as I was ever going to get, the realization of that dancing in suddenly clear eyes that had gone wide with the shock.

“Hina,” he sighed as his eyes went from wide to half lidded, “Oh Sweet One. You have no idea what that means to me, My Lovely Doll. I can promise my arms will always be open to welcome you home, Mon Petit. Thank you.” I smiled at him, brushing my fingers over his cheek.

“But first,” His smile was suddenly sharp and predatory, “I’m going to fuck you into this bed. I’m going to bury my teeth in your skin. I’m going to scar you so thoroughly your father will never think to even try taking you from me. I’m going to knot you, breed you, and then once my knot has gone down I will do it again. Are you ready?” He growled against the skin of my wrist.

My breath had caught in my chest as he spoke but my smile turned feral quickly, challenging him without words as I clamped down hard on his cock. The action startled a moan from him that morphed into a snarl, his hips slamming into me and fucking me roughly into the mattress. He brushed against my prostate, hitting it full force occasionally and driving me higher. I ached for more and at the same time I wanted it to be over right that second, when his free hand wrapped around my shaft. That did it.

“ _Shuu!_ ” I shrieked as my body went tight, orgasm ripping through me again and my insides trying to lock him. I felt teeth in my wrist and the slight drag of his knot distantly, before I was suddenly very aware of him inside me. Shuu panted harshly above me, his hips forcing his knot into my clenching ass where it locked and his cum was being pumped into my body. It felt like somebody was pouring it inside me by the gallon but the feeling combined with the pain of his knot still expanding threw me into _another_ orgasm. _Okay what the **fuck** , should my body really even be able to do that? On second thought, I **don’t** wanna know. _ He laid down then, chest pressed to mine as we heaved in our breath and pressed kisses to whatever we could reach. I rubbed soothing patterns into his shoulders, purring quietly as he nosed at his mark and licked up the slowly drying blood. The pain was gone for now, but it wouldn’t be forever.

“We should sleep,” he murmured. His voice was rough, like he’d made his throat raw with the force of his earlier growling. I pressed a kiss to his eyelid and brushed my lips softly across his forehead, running a gentle hand through his hair.

“You’re probably right. But you’re also squishing me,” I huffed out with a small laugh.

Shuu groaned in fond amusement, before taking a firm hold on my hips and rolling us over so that I was lying on his chest. I nipped his collar bone, quickly soothing it with a kiss and purring happily. A soft croon vibrated in his chest, making my eyelids heavier as he drew nonsense patterns on my back and pressing firmly against the skin where my Kagune slept beneath the surface. _And to think_ , I mused as Morpheus carried me off, _there were six days left._

**~+~+~+~**

The phone was ringing. I wanted to ignore it, with the way I couldn’t feel my toes or my hips ached sharply at every slight shift, but I knew I needed to. My hand patted along the bedside table until I found it and answered the god forsaken thing.

“Hello?” I croaked, throat screamed raw and voice still recovering.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Leanndra shrieked, “WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR DAYS!” I sobbed into the pillow a bit as my hips protested my flinching at the volume.

“What do you want Leanndra? I just got out of heat and I can’t feel anything below my waist, so while I love you, I’m in pain!” I whined, tears sliding down my face as I forced myself to sit up. “This better be good, I swear to God, because if I have to get up…”

“I know, I’m sorry but this is urgent and it’s already waited too long.” I heard her sigh and shift around, “Look we have a problem. The Clowns are out for blood and I don’t know if I can hold your dad back much longer.” This was already sounding like a Nuke about to drop.

“What happened?” I sighed. Dad rarely got this worked up.

“The Death God of the CCG dropped into HySy. He was looking for you, said he knew they would be able to contact you. Your parents are freaking out.”

“I’m heading down there. Give them a 2 hour max E.T.A. because it’s gonna take me awhile to get into the bathroom and clean myself out,” I hissed as I slid my feet to the ground.

“If you’re in pain we can go handle it,” She started softly but I cut her off.

“Notify June and Orazal. I want them on my six for this mess.”

“Your what now?”

“Watching my back, can you put Alex and Risa on alert too? I am not going in there without a couple surprises. I’d invite you and Claudia but I don’t trust you to behave.” I had made it to the bathroom by then so I made my goodbyes as soon as she confirmed. Placing the phone on the counter and getting into that tub hurt like all fucking hell but there wasn’t time to waste. I had semen in my hair and pouring out of my ass shortly, shuddering at the gross feeling but at least I got it all out. I heard the front door open and a small scuffle as I finished getting dressed and covering my extra eye, rolling my eyes at the growls.

“Enough!” I snapped, limping into the living room and glaring at the Alphas gathered there. Orazal had gotten into a pissing contest with Shuu from the look of it, June monitoring things from the door so at least I knew it wouldn’t have gotten too bad. I moved toward him.

“And just where on earth do you think you’re going?! Get back into the bad now! You are in no condition to be moving around right now,” Shuu was snarling. I spared him a glance out of the corner of my eye. His kakugan was activated; his teeth bared, and body tense. His gaze was flickering between me and the other Alphas.

“Shut the fuck up, you big baby. I have a job to do,” I sighed. I let June steady me as I sat to pull on my hunting boots, “That motherfucking son of a goat whore just threatened my parents. So I’m about to kill him or make history by managing peace with the CCG. Either way? I’m not getting back in that bed right now.”

“You can NOT be serious,” He was gaping at me now. Orazal lifted me from behind and wrapped an arm around my waist to brace me, letting me lean on her as I moved.

“I will kill to defend my family and Pair-Bond. No matter what condition I’m in,” I turned and smiled at him, “I’ll be back by tomorrow at the absolute latest. If I’m not, go find Uta okay?”

The door closed quietly behind us.

 

**~+~+~+~**

“You look like shit?” I rolled my eyes at Mama Risa’s comment and pulled on my new work clothes. A black skintight high collared shirt with no back, black booty shorts, knee high black socks with white stripes along the top, and black arm warmers with red and purple piping. I tied my hair up quickly and swiped my mask off the table as the others prepped around me.

“I think it fits you rather nicely,” Dad whispered in my ear. I nodded and gave it another look over. It was black military grade plastic, made to cover my nose and lower face. A flower design was painted on the front in glittering paint. _Pretty_.

“You really do look like crap though,” he continued, “What happened baby boy?”

“I just finished my heat sometime this morning. My hips are numb as all fuck,” I sighed as I leaned against him to take weight off my feet. He cradled me to his chest and crooned quietly, Mama attaching to my front to add her own purring. I heard the others stop for a moment before continuing to change. This job could go very bad very fast, but it couldn’t be left to fester like an infected wound. I only prayed we would get out alive.

 

 

**~+~+~+~**

“Arima-san, was it really so wise to go to a suspected Ghoul nest alone?” A ghoul with shoulder length, limp white hair and hunched shoulders simpered. He had a wild look in his eye, almost like the madness was slowly consuming him on a physical level alongside the psychological one. His badge read Kureo Mado: Senior Investigator. The Death God eyed him.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself Mado-san, although I thank you for your concern.” Kishou Arima: Investigator Special Class, Squad Zero Leader. His hair was also white but cropped short, glasses shielding soft grey eyes. He was extremely pale and tall, dressed in a black turtleneck, black slacks, and black loafers. He struck fear into every ward. He was the Death God. The other man in the room spoke up then.

“We understand that but you still should’ve had some kind of back up,” he stood at 6 foot even. He had an odd haircut and a goatee, broad shouldered with a stocky build. A polite friendly smiled seemed like a permanent part of his face, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Yukinori Shinohara: Special Class Investigator, Division 1.

“I was hoping to catch the Clairvoyant, I couldn’t risk moving in too large of a group and attracting negative attention. We know for a fact that this ghoul in particular moves as part of a unit that wipes out Doves with several other ghouls. A group of us would send the wrong message. It’s that simple,” The youngest of the three sighed.

“And just what kind of message is that if I may ask?” Mado sneered.

“I’m seeking some kind of peace treaty. I don’t know about you, but I’m starting get a little tired of dead employees and the paperwork that comes with them.” Shinohara coughed to cover his laugh as Arima smiled sweetly at his senior.

“Well, I guess that makes my trip a little bit easier. Cause I’m pretty tired of hauling dead bodies across wards,” a voice joked from near the ceiling. The three men froze, trading shocked stares. A throat cleared behind Mado, and the older investigator turned only to come face to face with a white mask. He stumbled away from her quickly, never taking his eyes off her.

The female ghoul was tiny. A full face mask with black painted lips and long dark brown hair in a high ponytail was hanging there at face level, suspended upside down like a spider. She flipped to her feet, pale tan ankle boots slamming into the tile as she adjusted leather gloves of the same color. She wore a black button up shirt with sleeves rolled to her elbows and a gold ribbon around her neck tied into a bow, the dark royal blue romper with matching gold buttons stopping mid-thigh. Opaque black pantyhose hid any skin, her head tilting sweetly as nearly see through rinkaku swirled behind her. Triple S ranked Ghoul; codename Marionette had infiltrated the building.

“She does have a point, personally I enjoy leaving them where you can find what’s left but the transport is murder on my back.” Another figure dropped down, another long haired brunette in knee high combat boots and beat up denim jeans. He wore a black high collared double breasted coat and a mask shaped like the upper half of a wolf skull. Triple S ranked Ghoul, codename Demon stood tall and imposing. Beside him stood a much smaller figure, sporting short cropped hair with long bangs and a shy smile. The upper half of her face was covered in a wooden mask carved with flowers; she wore a dark green knee length dress with light brown details over a white long sleeved shirt. The collar was designed like her partners, a little cape attached to the shoulders and a cross design in the same brown along the edges of the skirt. Rank A Ghoul, codename Butterfly.

“Do you have to say things like that?” The girl whined. Demon just ruffled her hair and kept his eyes on the investigators. A laugh came from above before another person dropped. Midlength red hair with orange tips pulled back into a braid, fiery red bangs framing her face and a mask wide snarling mouth with sharp interlocking teeth covering the lower half of it. The woman eyed them condescendingly, clad in a turtleneck the same color as her hair that exposed the darkly tanned skin of her midriff and black leather pants. A pale grey tool belt with several pouches and a larger pack that was secured with another strap to her right thigh, a knife sheathed in the same color strapped to her left calf. Her ankle boots had a small wedge heel and matched her top, her gloves made of a thick canvas that shared the same color as her belt. Triple S ranked Ghoul, codename Savage.

“Drop down Dolly I’ll catch you,” She called up to the ceiling. There was a protesting whine before the next figure dropped. The man Savage placed gingerly onto his feet was the real surprise however. Arima stared in silent awe at the ghoul before him.

His royal purple hair was tied in a high ponytail similar to Marionette’s and his bangs gently framed his face. The top he wore was high collared and sleeveless, the side panels were the same color as his hair separated from the black base panels by dark ruby piping. His gloves reached his biceps and stopped at his second knuckle, also black with the same red trim. He wore black short shorts; a white tool belt with a couple of pouches on his right hip circled his hips. His socks came just above his knees with two white horizontal stripes circling the tops, soft black leather boots rested at mid-calf and were tightly laced. His mask covered the lower half of his nose and face, black military grade plastic with dark purple flower petals around a red center and gold dots between each petal tip decorating where his mouth would be. Triple S ranked Ghoul, codename Clairvoyant. And finally Arima knew why.

Sitting delicately in the center of the final ghoul’s forehead, was a third eye that blinked and casually observed everything along with the natural two. Well, at least that part was finally cleared up. Clairvoyant must’ve been injured somehow, because he leaned heavily on Savage and the others were occasionally shooting him concerned looks.

“I must say, I did not expect you would come to see me personally when I went looking for you. What have I done to earn the privilege?” The Death God inquired, curious about the ghoul before him. Clairvoyant seemed to smile, chuckling softly. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk with a gentle tilt of his head, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“If I may sit? I’ll happily explain everything but I really need to get off my feet,” his voice echoing slightly in his mask and much more high pitched than Arima had guessed it would be.

“Of course, please go right ahead. Am I correct in assuming you’re injured?” The man was assisted to the chair and eased down into it. Savage burst into laughter at his question, receiving a glare from Clairvoyant for the action and snickers from the others.

“No. I came off my Heat just this morning, so I’m still experiencing some pain and muscle weakness. Normally, I’d be at home with my Alpha until I’d recovered. However I felt this was urgent and gathered some of the others,” He seemed to smile again, “Let’s get straight to the point then, shall we?” Arima eyed the man in confusion.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, Heat? Alpha? This is normal for all of you?” The CCG investigator asked, his fellow doves also appearing interested. The ghouls all turned to Marionette then, who sighed and cleared her throat.

“Ghouls have a second gender, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alpha’s like Demon and Savage are the ones who impregnate Omega’s and female Beta’s. Beta’s are much like you but act as a sort of balancing force between the other two genders. Omega’s like myself, Butterfly, and Clairvoyant are the ones who carry to term then birth children. Alpha’s go into Rut and will screw anything that moves or their Pair-Bond if they have one. Omega’s go into Heat for five to seven days, which is painful even with a Pair-Bond. It’s a natural cycle for us,” the tiny female ghoul explained. The Doves looked at Clairvoyant in shock, while he looked back at them with a rather bored look. He shrugged and then straightened with a slight wince.

“But we aren’t here for a biology lesson. So, you want all these senseless killings to stop? Because I’m starting to get pretty annoyed with it myself. Do you have any idea how much a fully grown adult male weighs? Yeah, you try dragging over two hundred pounds of deadweight across this city without getting caught. Anyhow,” Arima froze as Clairvoyant locked their eyes with his strange gaze. It felt like he was reaching into his soul and trying to decide whether or not he liked what he saw. The Death God refused to bow, returning his stare without fear.

“Shall we attempt a solution? I haven’t the slightest idea what you could want from us,” Arima calmly stated. Again the ghoul across from him seemed to smile at that.

“Here’s what’s gonna go down. You are going to leave our Pair-Bond’s the hell alone, as well as a designated Haven Ward. As long as you leave us and our families alone, we won’t kill your Doves. In exchange, we are willing to assist you in managing the wards under our jurisdiction and the jurisdiction of several large Ghoul Organized Crime groups. We will mediate issues between this organization and all of theirs as well as the Restaurants that are willing to cooperate. I will come down here or to the Academy with another member of my group or two to spar and give lessons on Ghoul biology and culture. I am willing to go out of my way to help you if it means I can protect my community,” He stated calmly. Mado scoffed, earning glares from Shinohara and Arima.

“And why should we believe anything you say? You’re all nothing more than monsters playing at being human,” the older white haired man sneered. Marionette zeroed in on him.

“I would literally tear out throats if someone so much as looked at my son wrong. Our instincts will allow for nothing less than complete protection of the family unit. Touch my Pair-Bond I will murder you. Touch my son I will murder you. Touch me and they won’t rest till they’ve killed you,” she growled. The rest of the group flinched and moved away from her, Clairvoyant reaching out to comfort the female ghoul.

“Mado-san that’s enough. The Washuu clan has given their consent for me to do whatever I have to in order to stop the killings including treaties. Clairvoyant,” he addressed the ghoul across from, “I would be honored to make this agreement with you and your group.”

“Call me Clair; I look forward to working with you. We have two more members and are looking into a ghoul of interest. We left those two at home because quite frankly I don’t trust them to behave themselves. But you’ll meet them soon enough,” the Omega stood then with help from the others and headed for the door. “I know a human willing to assist in this mess. I’ll have her contact you with details as to when and where we can finalize all this.”

And then they were gone. Arima slumped in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief as Shinohara gave him a knowing grin and Mado proceeded to rant.

“So, Clair seems interesting doesn’t he? It’s too bad he’s taken,” Shinohara mused. Arima glared, but it came across as more of a weak pout although the man did nothing to deny it. The Omega Ghoul really was beautiful.

 

 

**~+~+~+~**

The group was assaulted by noise as soon as we entered HySy. Rushing into the back room we were met with a surprise. Lying on the floor trussed up like a turkey was Tsukiyama with Claudia sitting calmly on his back, while Leanndra laughed herself to tears and Uta puttered about making coffee for everyone.

“He busted in here looking for you and then he wouldn’t shut up, so I tied him up. And gagged him, but then he chewed through it so I’m sitting on him. Anyhow, so how’d it go?” The brunette chirped. The group sat around the breakfast nook and on the counters of the room, explaining in detail the events at the CCG. Naturally Tsukiyama had an issue with me and Arima meeting up, but in all fairness it would be a completely controlled location.

The journey home was quiet. I wanted to say something but the anger saturating his scent kept me from starting a conversation. Inside the apartment however, I broke.

“Shuu? Can we talk?” I whispered. He scoffed and turned his back on me.

“What’s there to talk about? You don’t need or want me; you’ve made that very clear. So what could there possibly be to talk about? How to manage your heats because we’re living separately?” He snarled. I flinched away from the noise and let out a small choked off distress call. I tried to swallow the panic but it was rising too fast, my nails digging into my fingers and my breathing shallow. Oh god, why now? I’ve been doing so well. I’ve been so stable, why am I falling apart now? I feel like something is being torn at inside me, like someone is ripping out something vital with every ounce of force they can.

I was warm then. His scent flooding my nose and his croon thundering in my ears, I completely broke down. I latched onto him, my hands clutching desperately at his back and brutal sobs wailing out of me like I was dying. He picked me up, hushing me as he sat on the couch with me in his lap and nipping gently at his claim marks. I let it all out, distress calls ringing through the apartment and broken pleas to not leave me alone.

“Hina love, My Sweet Doll, it’s okay. It’s okay now, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I just don’t know how to feel, I feel so insecure about us. You’re so different from what I was raised to expect, you’re so independent, and it’s beautiful. But I want to feel like you trust me, like you depend on me, even if it’s only just a little. Please don’t cry Lovely. I’m not leaving you,” He soothed. I tightened my grip, still hiccupping as my heart and mind raced on.

“Don’t go, I don’t wanna be alone again. I can’t take being abandoned, not again, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good, Just don’t leave. Anything you want I’ll do it but just promise you won’t leave,” I choked. Shuu pulled back just enough to look me in the eye and gave me a stern glare.

“Chinami. Don’t you dare change anything about yourself, I care for you just the way you are. I know I could easily fall in love with you just the way you are. Bu when you need it, I am here to support you. So don’t be afraid, ok? I’m not going anywhere,” he purred. I nodded slightly, calming down now and running my fingers over his face. He purred louder and pressed into the attention, turning so he could nibble, suck, or kiss at the tips.

Our foreheads pressed together, noses bumping gently, purrs rumbling through the living room. It felt like we were in our own little world. He didn’t let me go again for the next few days but that was alright. I needed him too.

 

**~+~+~+~**

I stretched leisurely in my seat at Anteiku, waiting for Kimi and Arima to join me. It had taken a few weeks but, the time had come to finalize things. The staff was nervous; Yoshimura had been easy to convince however Koma and Irimi had not. They were eying the door with suspicion, while Touka and Ayato remained oblivious in their seats across from me.

“Hina-san, do I really HAVE to go to school?” The boy whined. I chuckled softly and smiled at him, nodding. He pouted and batted at my arm like a sulking kitten. The bell above the door chimed and I saw the employees freeze up. I shooed the kids upstairs, giving Kimi and the Death God a little wave. They quickly joined me, Arima fidgeting nervously as Kimi coaxed him along. I chuckled softly as they settled in the seats across from me, startling Arima and gaining his complete focus.

His eyes narrowed as he took a better look at me, taking in the long royal purple hair in a high ponytail, the bandana wrapped around my forehead, and realization dawned over his face. I smiled politely at him before turning my attention to Kimi.

“So how’s that idiot cousin of mine? I hope he hasn’t been driving you too crazy,” I joked. That got me a giggle, a blush spreading across her cheeks and a wide smile.

“He’s been good, still complaining about your accent and pronunciation but that’s all really,” she replied sweetly. I groaned and dropped my head to the table, cussing him out in my native english in a soft voice.

“You’re foreign, Clair?” The Dove asked quietly, I smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m from America, yeah. I came over here with Maverick and Savage.”

“So that’s why your Japanese sounds odd.” I grinned widely and patted the back of his hand. His eyes went wide, a blush painting his cheeks now and the scent of arousal faintly piercing the air. Interesting.

“Let’s get to business now, Shall we?” I prompted. He pulled out the paperwork and went over the terms with me as I signed it all.

“About that Safe Haven ward, where were you thinking of establishing that?” Arima prodded. I spread my arms wide with a smile of equal size.

“Right here. Anteiku is a hotspot and the twentieth ward is a bed of peaceful ghoul-human interaction. So I want this place to officially be a place where people can come to be safe, y’know?” I chirped excitedly. He blinked as Koma and Irimi cried out behind the countertop, Yoshimura laughed loudly, and the Kirishima kids sputtered wildly. Kimi and I joined Yoshimura’s laughter as Arima gaped, patting his hands gently to soothe his ego.

“I have a feeling this is the start of something awesome.”

 

**~+~+~+~**

**Oh thank the Gods, I’m done!! I am so, so, so, SO sorrryy that this took so long but I have been so busy with school since I got back from the Con I haven’t had time to work on it. But chapter 5 is half written and I will have it out ASAP. Hope the length makes up for the tardiness! ~Hideki**

**Author's Note:**

> I am available rather frequently on my tumblr ( little-lady-rose.tumblr.com ) so feel free to drop in and leave an ask for me. If you decide to follow me, i would like to politely warn you that i do post porn so... Anyway, feedback me my lovelies!


End file.
